


Yours

by GalaxyGhosty



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, M/M, Mild Gore, Non-Explicit Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 18:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyGhosty/pseuds/GalaxyGhosty
Summary: Dark says he loves him, and Anti sneers.





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [AdorabloodthirstyKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/gifts), [snuggletart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snuggletart/gifts).



> A little description practice.

He looks so regal, Anti, bathed in blood—the red staining his dark shirts and ripped jeans. The color brings out the green of his eyes, sickly and sour, and he appears more beautiful, more ethereal, than anything Dark has ever seen.

When he kills for the first time on his own, it's like a high. The feeling is intoxicating in its own right, tearing away at the skin piece by piece. The blood cakes under his nails, the screams long distant in his ringing ears. His heart had pounded, _throbbed_ with an immeasurable joy, if joy is even something in his repertoire. 

But Anti— _Anti_. Anti is even more gorgeous on a kill. He's so particular, methodical, as though soaking in every sound, every sensation rather than mindlessly destroying. Anti does everything with a little smile and soft click of his tongue, his eyes glinting, his skin glowing in the dim moonlight. Sometimes he talks, honeysuckle words with a sting, slightly sarcastic and bitter. But it all rolls off his tongue in a thrum, a melody of harsh screeches and breaking glass, sounding a little like heaven. 

Dark says he loves him, and Anti sneers, nose scrunching, the slits of his eyes narrowing in an emerald distaste. 

“Love is human,” he'd say, words acid and sharp. “Don't be human. I don't keep you to be human.”

So he _wants_. What he feels for Anti transcends love, is above what humans—mortals—could possibly feel. It's pure, unbridled admiration, adoration, and he wants to mark every bit of that pale skin, to let everyone under the sun know that out of everyone, everything—Anti chose him. This beautiful, harrowing, and haunting king of a being chose him. 

Dark sees Anti in vivid color. He's never just green, he's never just brown or white or black. He's always in stunning contrasts. He's an emerald, a clover, moonlight. He's made of shadows and chocolate and bruises, purple and sickly. He's a culmination of markings on his flesh, a cacophony of stories only the two of them know. When Anti smiles, it's brighter than the sun, something no one but him should ever be allowed to see, the glow of it ephemeral and still. When Anti's angry, he's a void, a mist of hellfire and spit and claws, low and primal, becoming a hollow beast only to be filled by that which he tears apart. 

Dark says he loves him, and Anti sneers. 

Kissing Anti is like an electric shock, static mixed with the bite of the coldest winter. They're always stolen kisses, nicked in a moment of distraction, in the very brief periods where Anti has let down his guard. When he's tired, when he lowers his defensive shell long enough for Dark to slide into his space, pressing against him, and this is the only time he can make Anti weak. Anti is powerful, perhaps more powerful than he'll ever be, and he holds Dark around his finger with little effort. Biting at his lips, moving their tongues together—it's the only thing that saps that strength away, it's the only time he can swallow every sneer, every growl, every _I hate you_ and every _go to hell_. It's the only time he can ever truly have him, and he uses every single minute of it to make him scream. 

Scream. He loves it when Anti screams. He's so fragile when he finally gets to have him, to fuck him on the few days that Anti allows him. Anti knows that Dark waits for those days with a starved hunger, but the wait isn't humiliating—he pays Anti back twice over in kind. Sometimes he fucks him hard and fast, yanking every whimper and moan from his throat as though his life depends on it. He's so easy to break once he's got a cock in him, or a couple of fingers—he gripes and babbles but his eyes go glassy, all threats empty. He makes frustrated little huffs and gasps and claws at his back, pulling at his hair to kiss him with all teeth and bruised promises. Dark will let him come whenever, but he uses him until he's satisfied, even when he's groaning, spent and overstimulated. 

And sometimes—sometimes there's nothing in any realm, any dimension more entrancing than Anti bathed in lamplight, eyes fogged and distant, when Dark takes things slow. It always starts with annoyance, Anti whining about lovemaking being slow and stupid and human, but he always melts into it, always. He always enjoys it with every keen, with every kiss, slightly softer than the last, their limbs tangled together with blunt nails trailing, not scraping, along his back. 

Dark would rip apart every person in the world, travel to any place, any realm to make sure Anti's skin is pressed into his, always, forever. He'd do anything to ensure that the gemstones of his eyes never dim, he would do anything to ensure that he will never choose another. He would find him in a hundred different lifetimes, a thousand different galaxies just to be by his side. 

Anti has him, always. Even when Anti doesn't want him. Even when he shoves him out, when he demands he go. When Anti destroys the world, and nothing is left but rubble and dust, he will still have Dark, faithfully and loyally by his side for the gods above to see, knowing that they will be next. 

Dark says he loves him, and Anti sneers.

But there's always a hint of something low and dulcet in that face, in that curled lip. Even when he pretends there isn't. Even when he says the contrary. And it always says _yours_.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated. Thank you so much.


End file.
